We have been interested in the relationship between oxidative stress and DJ-1, a rare cause of recessive Parkinson's disease, for several years and have focussed the relationship between oxidative stress and mitochondrial localization. In the current period, we have explored the effects of DJ-1 deficiency in the brains of mice and rats. We find that loss of DJ-1 alters cellular signaling pathways that result, at a cellular level, in the accumulation of changes in metabolic enyzmes. We are currently exploring the mechanism(s) by which this occurs and determining the output of these changes on neurons and glia in the brain.